


Eros

by Polka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Comfort/Angst, Crossover - American Gods, M/M, Violence, bottom lecter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一场风暴即将来临，莱克特必须为自己找好退路。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros

（一）

那个男人穿着套深蓝色的三件套西装，打着条凤尾花图案的领带，头发根根分明地往后整齐梳拢着，脸上挂着微笑。但对于慈善晚宴这样的场合来说，他的西装已经很旧了，衬衫的袖口微微泛黄，上装的手肘部位磨得薄薄的，似乎扯一下就会被撕破。  
还有他的皮鞋。很旧的皮鞋，皮面有擦痕，鞋跟修补过，补得还算精细，但依旧可以看出橡胶的痕迹。  
一个落魄的、依旧在努力维持着体面的人。  
威尔·格雷厄姆看见他从铺着白色桌布的长餐桌上取柠檬挞和风干火腿卷蜜瓜，他每次拿得不多，但隔了很短的时间便又出现在餐桌前。  
其余的时间里他托着酒杯站在角落里，默默注视着从自己面前经过的人。没有人来和他搭话，似乎根本就没有人认得他，甚至注意到他的存在。他的视线游移在人群之间，仿佛在寻找着什么。  
威尔·格雷厄姆也同样在寻找着什么。这个男人短暂地吸引住了威尔的目光，因为他看起来既不应该属于这儿，又完美地与身边环境融合着，他身上有某种特别的东西，能够将自己变得模糊不清。  
当威尔端着碟子从他面前经过，不小心碰到他举着酒杯的手肘时，他才收回视线，将注意力集中到这个连忙致歉的青年身上。威尔穿着件灰色西装，尽管克劳福德对他说“这是正式场合”，他挑选的衣服看起来依旧不太合身。他的头发倒是难得得服帖在前额上。他稳住脚步，朝对方露出窘迫的笑脸。  
“抱歉，”他说，“我总是这样不小心。”  
他乘机打量着这个男人，并没有从对方身上感觉到异常。或许他自己才是表现得不太自然的那一个，因为本来他就不应该承担这种外勤工作。  
但克劳福德成功说服了他——他在这一群探员里颇为符合男性被害人的特征——一个沉默的、不修边幅的单身男人，扔在人群中显得毫不起眼。  
“没关系，”穿着旧西装的男人温和地笑着，注视着他。那双眼睛是深棕色的，在灯光下呈现出黯淡的金色光泽。  
贝弗利身着一袭红裙，站在大厅的另一边，威尔倒完歉便走回去，与她佯装聊天，同时继续扫视大厅中熙熙攘攘的男男女女——其中一小半都是他的同事。  
这是一次撒网式的诱捕行动。  
没有人能确定他们要找的人是谁，他们只是推测他会出现在这里，一个猎人，在一个新的狩猎场上挑选自己的猎物。在场的一些人是饵，同时也是猎手。

慈善晚宴结束了一个星期，FBI也埋伏了一个星期，没有发现任何人被跟踪的痕迹。  
第二个星期克劳福德解除了对每个参与晚宴的探员的保护令，宣布任务失败，因为他们发现了另一具尸体——一个红头发的年轻女人，在林间被郊游的兄妹俩碰见，被开肠剖肚之后赤裸着独自躺在野地里，身上沾满潮湿的泥土和血，像之前的死者们一样，只有心脏被尖刀剜去。  
克劳福德让鉴证科的人撤走，留威尔独自在现场。  
他蹲在尸体旁边，手指触摸着冰凉的土地，他感到自己的本意并不是要让她这样赤裸裸地腐烂在这儿，但他正忙于保护自己，没有更多的精力去处理这些，还有，他需要填饱肚子，这感觉虽然古怪，却与前几次威尔所感受到的一样——饥饿，内里空无一物的饥饿，干这件事的人是真的饿极了。  
女人的眼睛睁着，角膜混浊，青灰色的脸上神态平静，甚至算得上满足。  
威尔知道她最后没有挣扎，而是给予了准许——准许那个人对她做任何事，包括剖开她的身体，取走她的心脏，就像一场献祭。

威尔第二次见到那个男人是在离家最近的食品店里。  
那人换了身棕色西装，虽然合身，但依然十分陈旧。  
他伫立在货架间挑选红酒。他抿着嘴唇，目光扫过货架，在一些酒的瓶身上稍作停留，最后却只是俯身拿了货架最底层的一支，贴着黄色的特价标签，大概挺便宜。  
男人的脸孔很容易辨认，颧骨锋利，眼窝深陷，有薄而颜色晦暗的嘴唇。  
注意到有人在盯着他时，他转过脸看，用了片刻回忆威尔的脸，随后朝他点头。  
威尔拎着个塑料袋，里面装着啤酒。他今天穿了件格子衬衫，套了件薄毛衣，外面还加了件夹克，下身是洗得泛白的牛仔裤，他已经有几天没刮胡子，还因为失眠而眼圈青黑。  
“室内乐团的慈善晚宴？”那人朝他走过来，问了一句，像是在确认自己的记忆。  
威尔点头。  
“汉尼拔·莱克特。”对方伸出手。  
“威尔·格雷厄姆。”回握之前威尔在夹克衣角擦了擦自己的手，他知道自己的手心因为出汗而潮湿。  
“无聊的晚宴，对吧？”  
“我是陪朋友去的。”  
“晚宴前的演出倒是值得一听。”  
“我很少听这些。”  
“你住在附近？”  
“嗯。”  
“我的诊所就在这条街上，来，给你张名片，有需要可以找我。”  
威尔接过一张浅灰色的纸片，印刷得颇为粗糙，上面写着汉尼拔·莱克特的名字，以及他的诊所地址和联系方式。  
“上周才开，我刚从巴尔的摩搬来。”莱克特解释说。  
“好的，”威尔将纸片塞进衬衫胸口的口袋里，“抱歉我忘了带名片。”  
“没关系，相信我们还能常遇到。”  
威尔看着这个医生走到柜台前，掏出钱包买了酒。他拿着酒走出去的时候缩起肩膀，这几天正在降温，十一月的风十分寒冷，他穿得并不多。

失眠持续了一周之后的某个早晨，威尔终于撑不住开始发烧。  
他的鼻腔干燥，吐息浑浊而温热，仿佛有团火焰卡在喉咙里。他吞了两片阿司匹林，躺回床上昏昏沉沉地睡到下午，再给自己量体温时发现温度还在上升。  
他没有感觉到饿，但他的几只狗正饥肠辘辘地盯着他，摇着尾巴发出乞求的呜咽，他不得不扶着床沿爬起来帮它们在盆里装满狗粮和水。当他从抽屉里翻找其他的退烧药时，一张浅灰色的名片从抽屉夹缝间掉出来，飘落在地。  
医生来得很快，带着诊疗箱。  
“我先给你点药，”完成了简单的检查后莱克特说，“如果不能退下来，再考虑进一步排查原因。”  
然后他帮威尔倒了杯水，将几粒药片递给他，放在他潮湿的手心，看着威尔支着身体仰起头吞咽了下去。  
“副作用是嗜睡，我想你应该找人来照顾下你，狗可不能帮你倒水或者量体温。”  
“好。”威尔闭上眼睛后回答。  
他很快就陷入了梦里，一个饥肠辘辘的梦。树林间流动着灰色薄雾，他脚下松软的泥土里躺着那个女人，半睁着眼睛看着他，有些恍惚，却饱含爱意。  
“回答我。”威尔开口，他的声音不太像他自己。  
“是的，我的一切都属于你。”女人用颤抖的声音回应。  
他的舌尖尝到了鲜甜的血肉，他贪婪地咀嚼着，嘴里的东西软韧，还带着生命的余温。饥饿感短暂地消失了——不是他所熟悉的那种肠胃的饱足，而是氧气回到血液，生命回归躯体的饱足，他的心脏悸动，四肢温暖，与另一个人以最紧密的方式合为一体。  
他在大汗淋漓中醒来，脑袋里像塞着团棉花。  
他的手臂被抬起，医生正从他腋下取出温度计。  
“退了些，你需要补充水分。”与病人对视着，莱克特将床头的水递给他。  
“几点了？”  
“三点。”  
“你还没走。”  
“把一个病人独自扔在家里？”  
“谢谢。”  
“现在你感觉如何？”  
“好些了。”  
“把水喝了，继续睡。”  
“你呢？”  
“如果你不介意我使用沙发。”  
“谢谢。”  
天快亮的时候威尔再次醒来，他摸了摸自己的额头，感觉已经不再滚烫，然后他支着胳膊爬下床，走出房间，一直走到厨房的冰箱前，那里头还剩着些昨天的面包和牛奶，他非常需要食物。  
医生正在他的沙发上熟睡着，因为没有被褥遮盖，他连西装外套都穿着。  
威尔经过他身边的时候放缓脚步，走得非常轻。  
家里有股奇怪的味道，威尔觉得，一种淡淡的腐烂、霉变的味道，有点腥，大概是因为发烧而产生的错觉，他检查了——垃圾箱是空的。

 

（二）

  
烧刚退威尔就接到了出差通知，去马里兰州协助当地警方侦查一起连环凶杀案，足足在那儿待了一整个星期，住在狭小的旅店里，每天在犯罪现场或警局会议室里啃披萨度日。回到狼阱之后他所做的第一件事是去宠物店将狗接回来，第二件事是打开信箱，诊所的账单就躺在他的信箱里。  
清扫完屋子、将狗粮与水加好之后，威尔去了趟食品店。他发现冰箱是空的，食物和牛奶都已经过期。  
将采购的东西堆上车，威尔没有急于回家。他沿着街道折返，寻找莱克特的那间诊所。  
在一栋不起眼的铅灰色两层建筑前，威尔发现了诊所的招牌，一块小木板，用手写字体描绘出莱克特医生诊所几个字，挂在一扇老旧的木门上。  
他试图推门，却发现推不动。  
确认了招牌上的营业时间后威尔再次推门，然后他才发现门框斜上方有个歪着的塑料门铃。他伸手去按，听见门的那一边传来沉闷的响铃声。  
来开门的是莱克特本人，西装还是上次那套深蓝色，瘦削的脸庞在见到威尔时闪过一丝喜悦的神情。  
“威尔，欢迎。”他敞开门，侧身请威尔进去。  
诊所里有非常浓的消毒水味，门口铺着褪了色的赭红地毯，门廊的木地板黯淡无光，应该很久都没有打蜡，天花板低矮，整个空间阴暗而逼仄。威尔没有看到任何护士，这儿似乎只有莱克特一个人。  
“上次感谢你在那么晚的时候出诊。”威尔不安地道谢。莱克特回复以微笑，示意威尔跟上他，朝办公室走过去。  
“现在你感觉好些了吗？”  
“好多了。”  
“我看你的脸色依旧不太好，你失眠吗？”  
“嗯，经常。”  
“我还不知道你的工作。”  
“我是个老师。”威尔犹豫着说，他相信自己能很快回到讲师的岗位。  
“哦？我以为你会从事些更独立的职业。”  
“因为我看起来不爱和人打交道？”  
“差不多。”莱克特的眼睛里带着笑意，威尔知道这不算是嘲讽。  
“请坐。如果你需要的话，我可以给你做些简单的检查，开些辅助睡眠的药。”  
莱克特将办公椅拖到沙发前坐下，与威尔面对面。  
这是个狭小的办公室，房间中央摆放着一张帆布的双人沙发，使屋子看起来更加拥挤。  
“我很需要。”威尔说。  
莱克特将听诊器按在他胸口时侧耳听得十分仔细，威尔将目光挪开，看他办公桌上的相片，相片是黑白色的，边缘泛黄，年轻而神采奕奕的莱克特在左上角愉快地盯着镜头，与一群高矮胖瘦年龄种族都各不相同的人并排站着，他左边是个橘色短发的男人，有着睥睨一切的眼神，右边则是个老者，穿着套花西装，脸庞线条坚毅。  
“很早以前的照片。”莱克特注意到了他的视线。  
“朋友？”威尔猜不出这些人的身份。  
“对，”莱克特平淡地回答，“很多大概已经不在了。”  
然后莱克特询问了他个人病史、生活习惯以及最近的状态，给他列了张清单。  
“这只是我建议你做的事情，不算正规的治疗。”莱克特说，“有些习惯你需要注意。如果依旧没什么帮助，我再带你去做MSLT检测。”  
走出诊室时威尔看见走道尽头的房间，门开着条窄缝，里面有张床。他猜莱克特平时就住在这儿。  
“如果不赶时间的话，我给你泡杯茶，”莱克特突然想起般提议，“有人送过我些草本茶，能够帮助睡眠。”  
“好的，谢谢。”威尔说。  
“我住的地方比较乱，希望你别介意。”莱克特走到房间门口，推开门，打开屋里的灯。  
房间与诊室同样拥挤，靠墙处放着一张窄床，床边有两张单人沙发、一张木头茶几和一个堆满书的书架。房间里没有窗户，光线昏黄，看起来跟地下室没什么区别。  
威尔走进去就觉得闻见了股异味，被掩盖在空气清新剂和消毒水味之下，还没来得及分解，他微微皱眉。  
“一只死老鼠，”莱克特无奈地耸肩，“所以我把杂物清了一遍，好在东西并不多。”  
威尔在沙发上坐下，感到有点拘束。  
“我去泡茶。”莱克特说。  
地板下有些悉悉索索的声音，像是老鼠在爬动，威尔甚至能听见它们嘎嘎的磨牙声和近似于人类呜咽的细鸣，他再次环视这个房间，为医生的窘困感到惊讶，随即就暗自谴责自己对别人妄作评判。  
“至少这儿租金很便宜。”莱克特托着茶具走进来，发现他在打量自己的住所，毫不介意地解释了一句。  
老鼠的动静已经消失，沉默弥散在他们之间，莱克特没有继续说话，威尔也不知道该说什么。  
“我有个朋友一直在考虑找个家庭医生，”想了片刻，威尔犹豫着开口，“或许我可以把你介绍给她，如果你愿意出诊的话。”  
他不知道自己为什么会给出这样的提议，大概因为在他待在这儿的一长段时间里，电话没有响起过，也没有进来一个病人。  
“求之不得。”莱克特朝他微笑着，将茶杯递给他。

一具与之前受害者特征类似的男性尸体被遗弃在切萨皮克湾的海岸边，面朝砂土，呛在自己的鲜血里死去。但他的心脏还在，只不过是放在他的手里，被四指蜷曲着握住，像个孩子守着自己的玩具。  
那是种经过控制的嘲弄，带着愤怒与不甘。  
他挣扎过，手腕被拧出了青紫，这在之前也并未有过。威尔猜这个连环杀人者的控制力正在减弱，并且会急着寻找下一个目标。杀人是他维持自己生存的手段，无论出于什么原因——某种妄想，或是食人者的偏执。  
莱克特在周六下午敲响了威尔的家门。  
“我来早了些。”莱克特浅笑着。他的身上有股古龙水味，与他的西装一样陈旧。温斯顿从威尔身后探出头来，朝他吠叫。  
“嘘，温斯顿，这是客人。”威尔拍了拍它的脑袋，哄它回去，然后有点窘迫地看着莱克特，“对不起，它很少这样。你先进来坐，我们等会出发。”  
莱克特坐到沙发上，将双手交握，威尔注意到他的脸色苍白，手指有些痉挛，大概是因为外面太寒冷，而他依旧穿得太少。

一场聚会上人们总是会保持笑容，无论他们心情如何。  
除了几个大学同事和威尔之外，克劳福德和他的妻子也受邀参与。莱克特跟在威尔身后走进屋里，在威尔向大家介绍他的时候露出微笑，将自己烤的蔓越莓派递给阿拉娜，感谢她的邀请和招待。  
出乎威尔意料的是，莱克特并没有表现得拘束或沉默，而是很快就与人攀谈起来。宴会结束的时候他已经俨然是在座所有人的熟识，尤其是克劳福德的妻子贝拉，她和莱克特在音乐方面有着不少共鸣。聊到兴起时他看向威尔的眼睛明亮，显得十分开心。  
晚餐结束后威尔顺道将莱克特送回了诊所。  
深蓝色夜幕低垂在小镇上空，喧闹之后的寂静令人困倦。  
“谢谢你，威尔。”莱克特坐在他身边，突然开口说。  
“一个朋友该做的。”威尔掩饰般地耸耸肩。他想莱克特大概察觉到了自己的本意，他不希望他看出任何同情。  
“进来喝杯茶吗？”下车时莱克特问他。他认真注视着威尔，眼睛在昏暗的夜里倒映着车灯橘色的光晕。  
“很晚了。”威尔迟疑地回答，“改天我再来找你，或许我可以带你去镇上转转。”  
一丝失望掠过莱克特的脸，很快便消失不见。  
“好的，改天见。”他说。  
然后他往后退了两步，关上车门。  
威尔看着这个落魄的医生走上台阶，从口袋中掏出钥匙，拧开旧木门生了锈的门锁。他没有开灯，孤独的身影晃动着迅速融进走道那抹浓重的黑暗里。

 

（三）

又一具手握心脏的尸体出现在公路边，胸腹敞开着，肠子流在地上，脸颊抹着黑紫色的粘稠血液。好在严冬的户外是个天然冷窖，所以还没开始发臭肿胀。  
即使表现得如此急躁，那人却依然拥有谨慎——他并未掩藏尸体，也没有在现场留下任何能够追踪的痕迹。  
“现在他很累，没力气再隐藏更多了。”威尔蹲在尸体旁，回答克劳福德的问题，“他迟早会留下痕迹，等他到达极限的时候，我们得再等等。”  
克劳福德将信将疑地盯着他。  
口中哈出的雾气使威尔的视野变得模糊，四周一片白茫茫，他只听得到自己的呼吸声。  
“希望如此。”克劳福德回应，“这已经是第十一个了，所有的媒体都在盯着质问。”  
“不止十一个。在这之前他都会将他们藏好，但现在他已经失去了耐心。”  
克劳福德没有再问，威尔也没有再说什么，他闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸——他能感受到自己正在成为那个人，他的心脏因为失望而揪紧，他吃力地喘着气，虚弱并且饥饿，却毫无办法，只能注视着那颗自己没能得到的心。  
威尔知道自己不应该感到怜悯，但他怜悯此刻的自己，一个饥肠辘辘的生物，只想要生存下去。

晚上回到家时，威尔发现莱克特正在门口等他。  
他坐在台阶上，拿着支酒，因为冬夜的低温而缩着肩膀，蜷成一团。  
听到车的响动时莱克特立刻抬头望，笑容并不能使他容光焕发，他比威尔上一次见到显得还要疲惫。  
等威尔下车后，莱克特掸着身上的灰尘站起来。  
“威尔。”他叫出面前人的名字，“虽然有点突兀，但我得到一瓶好酒，很想与人分享。”  
他晃了晃手中的细长酒瓶，那上面没有标牌，里面浅金色的液体随之晃动，像春日午后的阳光一样澄清透明。  
威尔掏出钥匙开门，让莱克特先进去。  
守在门口想要迎接主人的犬只们立刻后退着弓起身体，仿佛进门的进来的是个会伤害它们的怪物，而不是它们曾见过的人。  
“嘘。”威尔瞪着为首的温斯顿，直到它们老实地四散开。  
“它们最近有点奇怪。”他对莱克特解释。

酒从瓶中倒出来时香味四溢，清甜而甘美。  
“我故乡的人们都喜欢这个，”莱克特将斟满的酒杯递给威尔，“是蜂蜜与水果酿成的蜜酒，我已经很多年没喝到了，你试试。”  
威尔将杯沿凑近嘴唇，那股迷人的芬芳变得更加浓郁，沁人心脾。他试着抿了一小口，舌尖感到一丝微酸，随即蜂蜜的甜味与千百种水果香气就在他的味蕾间融开，美妙得令他找不出词语去赞叹。  
莱克特看着他的表情笑起来，举起自己那杯。  
“喜欢吗？”他问。  
“这是我喝过的最棒的酒。”威尔回答。  
莱克特也喝了一口，享受地眯起眼睛。  
“你家乡是哪里？”威尔问。  
“希腊。”  
“你的家人，他们还在那儿？”  
“我没有家人。”   
“抱歉。”  
“没关系，都是很久以前的事了。给我讲讲你自己，威尔。”  
“我？我就是你看到的样子。”  
“你的家人呢？”  
“我母亲过世得很早，我的父亲是个船工。”  
“你经常搬家？”  
“是的，从洛克西一路到格林维尔，我们总在搬家，船坞没有长期的工作。”  
“所以你无法和人真正建立联系。”  
“你是指？”  
“我看到你和那些人交谈的样子，威尔，你总是想把自己收回去，藏起来，不让他们找到。”  
“或许。我不擅长人际关系。”  
“你有信仰吗，威尔？”  
“上帝？不，我想我不太相信。”  
莱克特将身体向前倾，帮威尔重新斟满酒。  
壁炉里燃着柴火，发出干燥而令人安稳的噼啪声响，火焰使屋子里变得温暖，酒精则使威尔开始出汗。他脱掉夹克，然后又干脆脱掉了毛衣，才感觉到温度回归适宜。但莱克特依旧裹紧他那身旧西装，似乎感觉不到热。  
威尔凝视着莱克特的脸，没有微笑作为掩护时，疲倦又聚集在其上。他端着酒杯的手指轻颤，威尔猜那是因为某种慢性疾病——他已经不是第一次见到这种症状。  
“为什么你会搬来这里？”  
又一口酒入喉，威尔倚进沙发靠垫里，觉得整个身体都放松下来。自从他被召入克劳福德的队伍，每日面对着那些尸体与卷宗，他就从未感觉如此放松过。蜜酒带着懒洋洋的麻木感流至他的全身，从耳朵到脚趾头，从胸口到腿肚，他半闭着眼睛，问坐在自己对面翘着腿的医生，觉得自己仿佛与他相识已久。  
“为了谋生。”莱克特的声音低柔，在威尔听起来像支催眠曲，“我已经走过了很多地方，需要我的人越来越少。”  
“希望你能在这里安稳落脚。”  
“我也希望，我挺喜欢这里。”  
威尔又往沙发里陷了一点，舒展四肢，久违的、甜美的睡意包裹着他，他突然失去了对话的兴趣，也不在意客人还坐在他面前，他闭上了眼睛。  
在失去意识的前几分钟，他记得有人帮他覆上了薄毯，听见莱克特对他说晚安。  
第二天早晨威尔独自在沙发上醒来，阳光将整个屋子都照得明亮，他的家里没有其他人，他的狗温顺地蜷伏在沙发脚下打着盹，看见他爬起来，朝他轻轻叫了几声。

  
（四）

授课结束后学生们四散离去，威尔整理好文档，关掉投影仪。  
电话在口袋里震动起来，威尔伸手去摸出它，按下接听键。  
“又一具女性尸体，在诺福克，你现在过来，我们这次有些发现。”克劳福德紧张而兴奋地说。  
克劳福德所指的发现之一是尸体指甲下的淤黑色物质，贝弗利正在将它们刮进物证袋里。她一边操作着，一边好奇地将鼻子凑近嗅了嗅，立刻皱起眉头。  
“皮肤组织？”威尔问。  
“我可没闻到过这么腥臭的皮肤组织。不过毫无疑问的是，这次我们的杀手是搞砸了，你看，他连心脏都没来得及摆好造型。”贝弗利封好物证袋，站起来，将位置留给威尔。  
“你知道媒体怎么叫他吗？”贝弗利又问。  
“怎么叫？”  
“心魔。”贝弗利挑起眉毛，“我觉得难得地算得上合适。”  
威尔仔细打量着脚下的尸体。贝弗利说得没错，这次他们的杀手是搞砸了，她在挣扎和反抗中为他们留下了不少痕迹，包括指甲下的东西，包括一些衣物纤维，还包括了几根深棕色的短发。更重要的是——他还丢下了一辆爆了胎的黑色面包车，就停在尸体旁的林地里——车里的东西被草草清理走，但这已经是最致命的结果，只能说他的谨慎拼不过运气。  
威尔能感受到他逃离时的仓皇，在又一次未果的追问和倒霉的失败之后——他再也没有办法像以往那样轻易得到自己想要的东西，没有人愿意给他。

回到镇上已经是晚餐时间，威尔将车停在一家汉堡店门口，给自己要了一杯可乐、一份鸡肉沙拉汉堡和一份炸薯条，在橱窗边找了个位置坐下，面朝着窗外渐暗的风景。  
“这真是我见到的最古怪的典当品。”他身后有个男人在说话。  
“比上次那颗镶在塑料手环上的钻石还古怪？”他的同伴问。  
“一把金子做的弓，天知道那人是从哪里搞来的。”  
“大概是个爱狩猎的有钱佬，还是传统的弓箭派。”  
“哪里，那家伙看起来就是个生了病的穷光蛋，穿着件破西装，说话有气无力。”  
“那你收了吗？”  
“当然收了，那可是纯金的，我还没见过那么精巧的工艺。我准备明天找人来鉴定下，估计是个古董。”  
“多少钱？”  
“划算得很，我压了价。”那人的声音显得挺得意，“他大概急着要用钱。”

太阳落下去，夜从四面八方聚拢过来。  
威尔坐在窗下拧开台灯，翻开卷宗。  
他控制住了喝咖啡的念头，因为他的医生对他强调了要避免的事情。他也不再在夜里遛狗，尽管每到出门的时间它们就绕过来围在他身边，用湿润的鼻子蹭他的腿和手背。唯一不能避免的是他眼前的东西——那些照片里青灰色的脸，肿胀的嘴唇，眼睛里熄灭的光。  
躺倒在床上的时候威尔仍在想着他们，想最初出现在他们脸上的满足与平静，以及最后才出现的挣扎。他强迫了他们，而原本他不需要这么做。他有能力让他们顺从，让他们心甘情愿，无需囚禁与折磨，无需药物作用——没有人的体内有药物残留，尽管被发现时探员们都认为他们被下了药，否则一个受害者的脸上不应该有如此的表情。比起一个魔鬼，对这些人来说，夺走他们生命的人更像是一个爱人。  
威尔盯着天花板自嘲地笑起来，觉得自己想得太远了。

睡意姗姗来迟，一个生动的梦境攫住了威尔，他赤脚走在灰蒙蒙的海岸上，冰凉的细沙从他的脚趾间流过。  
他身边有个人。但他不敢转头去看对方，他甚至不敢再往前走半步，哪怕一晃动他觉得自己都要满溢出来，他从不知道自己有这么多、这么汹涌的情感，有人在他的心脏上划了个口子，唤醒了它们，将它们从他的内心深处释放出来——莱克特说得对，他没有办法与人建立真正的联系，只能永远躲在旁人的视线之外，将自己层层包裹住，不让任何人接近。他把自己藏得很好，很小心。他爱过一些人，会在她们生日时送花，在学校操场的树丛后面吻她们柔软的嘴唇，或是带她们到自己的公寓，将灯光调暗，沉溺于短暂的欲望，但他从不让自己陷进去，因为没有什么是长久的，他总是先离开的那一个。  
他在梦境中按住胸口，因感受到阵阵悸动而惶恐，直到一只手抚在他的肩头。  
“威尔。”  
他记得这个声音，低哑的，令人安心的。  
他在湿漉漉的枕头与被单上睁开眼睛。房间里还是一片漆黑，只有床头的闹钟散发着莹莹幽光。他支着手臂爬起来，赤着脚走进了浴室，觉得那些细沙还残留在他的指缝里。

 

（五）

匡提科的分析室宽敞而安静。  
几个鉴证人员正围着那辆被摆放在房间中央的黑色面包车，试图在上面提取指纹。  
那几根落在现场的头发在DNA库里并没有找到匹配，指甲下黑色的淤泥状的东西则比较有趣，是腐烂了的皮肤组织，像是从一个没有生命的物体上抓挠下来的——DNA与那几根头发一致，依旧没什么结果。高速路口的监控录像里黑色面包车曾出现过，但反光玻璃令人难以看清车内的情形，车和车牌都是从黑市买来的，用的是现金。  
看似丰富的线索走到最后都是一条死路，难怪克劳福德没什么好脸色。  
但威尔不确定他们是否还会看见下一具尸体，他隐约觉得那个人被耗尽了，或许已经失去了挣扎的力气。  
事情也正如威尔所料。接下来的半个月里四下都一片安宁，没有暴力事件，没有尸体，一切都轻轻松松，似乎连连环杀手们都被圣诞的气氛感染而销声匿迹。

西弗吉尼亚遭遇了入冬以来最大的一场雪。港口结冰，工厂停工，学校停课，所有铲雪车都上了路，取暖也启动了应急预案。街道上装饰着彩灯的橱窗大半都被掩埋了在雪里，孩子们在自家后院堆起巨大的雪人，每家每户的壁炉都燃着柴火，烧得噼里啪啦。  
等到铲雪车好不容易将堆满积雪的公路开出一条通道来的时候，威尔想起的第一件事是冰箱空了，第二件事是，他已经有阵子没见到莱克特。  
诊所的电话没有人接，挂断响着忙音的电话之后，威尔穿好大衣，戴上毛线帽，决定去镇上看看，采购点东西，顺便去探访下自己的朋友。  
不知为什么他有点担心，大概是因为上一次见到莱克特时他看起来就不太精神，也可能是因为这几天来他拨给诊所的电话都无人接听。  
路面还结着薄冰，威尔在经过街道拐角的市立中学时放慢车速。  
学校还没开课，门口架着两顶红色帐篷，有几个人戴着福利院的鸭舌帽站在帐篷里，有些流浪者正在排队。  
威尔摇下车窗，看见阿拉娜将长发挽在脑后，正在向排队的人派发毛毯和食物。  
注意到缓慢驶过的车，阿拉娜侧过头看，目光正对上威尔的双眼。  
她微笑起来，朝他用力挥手。  
威尔将车停在路边，走过去和阿拉娜打招呼。  
“困了一个星期，是时候活动活动了，要加入我们吗？”阿拉娜的耳朵被室外的空气冻得通红。  
“等我先去趟诊所。”说完这句话时威尔顺着阿拉娜的视线，在旁边的帐篷看到了一张熟悉的脸。  
“看来你不用去诊所了，”阿拉娜笑着说，“莱克特也被我拉来了，我们需要医生。你去找他，我得继续看着这儿。”  
威尔点点头，朝隔壁的帐篷走过去。  
莱克特穿着件驼色的毛呢大衣，正坐在椅子上为一个中年男人量体温。他抬头朝威尔看过来的时候，威尔注意到他眼窝深陷，脸上毫无血色，左颊上还有几道未愈合的擦痕，看起来跟在场的其他人一样需要救助。  
“好久不见。”莱克特仰头对他说。  
“好久不见，”威尔回答，“阿拉娜把你拉来这里？”  
莱克特耸肩：“我是住得离这儿最近的医生。”  
“你一天都会待在这里？”  
“不，只到中午，还有半个小时。”  
“唔。”威尔站在帐篷里，突然觉得自己似乎打扰到了莱克特的工作，犹豫着是否要离开。  
“如果你不赶时间，”莱克特又继续说，“或许你可以帮忙载我回家？我没开车。”  
“好的。”威尔毫不犹豫地答应了这个请求。  
离开临时救助站之后他们在附近的快餐店一起吃了顿午餐，威尔依旧要了鸡肉汉堡，莱克特则只要了份蔬菜沙拉和一份圆餐包。  
“我牙齿发炎。”当威尔看着他的时候他解释，但这并不能消除威尔的担忧。他的医生看起来糟糕透了，尽管莱克特自己似乎对此毫无察觉。  
莱克特举起叉，将切成丝的甘蓝叶送进口中，看着坐在自己对面的威尔。他的手背上浮凸着淡蓝色的血管。  
“我给过你电话，”威尔说，“下暴雪的那几天。”  
“哦，我不在镇上，出了个门。”莱克特回答。他从上衣口袋里掏出手帕，擦了擦嘴唇。“我正打算告诉你。威尔，我计划要搬走。”  
意外的消息让威尔愣了片刻。  
“去哪里？”他问。  
“往南，路易斯安那，我有些旧识在那儿。”莱克特将手帕叠好塞回口袋里，继续注视着威尔，表现出一副不舍的神情。  
“为什么？”威尔忍不住问，“你才搬来不久，我以为这里对你来说算是个开始。”  
“我也以为，”莱克特摇了摇头，“但如你所见，我是个糟糕的经营者。我的朋友们有个新的计划，我想去碰碰运气。”  
威尔打量着莱克特，不知道自己该说什么，他甚至不知道自己是否有资格去劝说这个人——想起来他对莱克特几乎一无所知，除了他的住所、职业、家乡还有名字。他伸手去拿杯子，抿了口杯里已经冷却的红茶。“那你打算什么时候离开？有需要帮忙的尽管找我。”  
“好，大概在这个月内。谢谢你。”

抵达诊所门口时莱克特再次邀请威尔进去稍作休息。  
“如果上次那些草本茶对你的睡眠有帮助的话，我想把剩下的送给你。”莱克特说。  
威尔想着那个阴暗的、弥散着异味的房间与漆黑的走道，又看了看莱克特的脸。  
“等我停好车。”他回答。  
阳光照射不到的室内非常冷，甚至比正在融雪的街道上还要冷。房间里没有壁炉，年久失修的供暖装置发出肺炎时喘气般的吵闹响声。  
莱克特脱掉大衣挂在门后，威尔也跟着取下了自己的帽子。他猜在脚底的某处地板下又有死老鼠，因为屋子里依旧弥漫着上次那种消毒水与腐烂的东西混杂的气味。他想他是真的不太喜欢这地方，他应该多邀请莱克特去自己那儿坐坐，可惜这样的机会也不多了。  
他在沙发上坐下，接过莱克特递来的茶。  
茶几上堆着些杂物，看得出莱克特已经开始收拾行李——其中有些看起来很老的书，有些像旅游纪念品一样的小玩意，还有几本相册。这大概就是莱克特回忆过去的方式，威尔想，就像他自己收在抽屉深处的母亲给他买的玩具与全家福照片一样。  
莱克特将另一张沙发上的书搬开，坐了下来。  
“我大概没法带走所有的东西，你可以挑挑有没有想要的，书或者其他。剩下的我会请阿拉娜帮我送给义卖商店。”  
“比如这个，”莱克特从杂物堆里挑出一尊小小的木质雕像，是只表情古怪的猴子。“动物之神。别人带给我的纪念品，我觉得挺适合你。”  
“因为我养了六只狗？”威尔笑起来。  
“当然。”莱克特也跟着微笑，将雕像递到他面前，等他伸手接住。  
他冰凉的手指碰到了威尔的指尖。然后他将手收回去，扶在膝盖上，叹了口气。

当莱克特站起来走到他身边，重新朝他伸出手，用颤抖的手指揽住他的脸颊时威尔并没有感到意外，他能从莱克特的眼神中读出他的疲惫与渴望，在每一次道别的时候，包括现在。  
莱克特朝他弯下腰来，他的手掌干燥，冷得不像拥有生命，令威尔轻轻发抖。  
浑浊的吐息拂在威尔的脸颊上。  
太近了，他想，太近了。  
他想要从对方的手中挣脱开——这无需费力，因为他所面对的只是个虚弱的男人，但莱克特的神情却使他暂时放弃了这念头——凝视着他的目光中带着小心翼翼的试探和某种决心。在确认威尔不会逃走之后，莱克特才将自己压得更低，紧接着，他的嘴唇便印在威尔的嘴唇上，冷得像块冰。  
当他湿冷的舌头舔舐上威尔的下唇时，威尔彻底愣住了。  
他觉得自己在与一条蛇接吻。它的信子湿滑黏腥，像攻击猎物一般攻击着他的唇瓣，在他微启嘴唇想要表示抗拒时伺机钻入口腔，缠绕住他那条温热的舌头，反复吮吸，贪婪得像要将他的血肉都据为己有。  
但他无法推开他。他不知道为什么。  
莱克特的手指揽在他的脑后，他只需要偏一下头，从那只手掌上滑开，然后站起来，走出去，关上门，他应该这么做。但还有什么东西在桎梏着他，在防止他从这个吻中逃开，他感觉到内心的焦灼与痛楚，仿佛某种珍贵的、旁人原本不应触碰的事物被莱克特攥在手里。他不敢动弹，生怕对方再使力，只能任凭他用那条灵活的舌头探索着自己，将那些滑溜溜的、带着膻气的津液送入自己的口中。  
他感觉到自己砰咚砰咚的心跳，他还记得这感觉，在梦里。  
放开他时莱克特依旧注视着他，嘴唇濡湿，动物般的眼睛因为短暂的满足而闪闪发亮。  
“威尔。”他低声叫他的名字，将鼻尖埋进他搏动的颈窝，深深嗅他，沿着下巴一直嗅到胸口，再到腿间，然后将膝盖压在地板上支撑住自己，再次伸出舌头，隔着粗糙的牛仔布料舔上他的阴茎。  
威尔坐在那儿，双膝发软，任医生解开自己的皮带，拉下拉链。  
当莱克特的手指滑过他的阴囊往下探时威尔往后缩起身体——他知道这有多么尴尬与反常，他对面前的人有如此强烈的感觉，只因为对方的几下舔吻就硬得发痛，表现得像个未经人事的少年。他甚至不知道莱克特的哪一点吸引了他，能在他的心脏上划开那道裂口，将那些最柔软的、无人知晓的部分敞露在另一个人眼前。  
注意到他的抗拒之后莱克特站起身，重新吻住他，用冰冷的手指帮他手淫。然后他看着对方褪下下身衣物，跨上来，将自己稳在他大腿上方。低温的皮肤摩擦过他的皮肤，那感觉令他汗毛竖立。  
濡湿的搅动声与喘息很快便钻进他的耳朵里。他知道莱克特在做什么，他无法拒绝这个。  
他让这个年长的、虚弱的男人用后穴含进他滚热的阴茎，发出一声满足的叹息。当莱克特动起来的时候，硬挺的西装布料摩擦在他的脸颊上，带来一丝疼痛。他被夹得很紧，吞吐着他的湿软肠道也同样是冷的，仿佛这个人是为了取暖而在他阴茎上急切地颠动着身体操着自己。  
威尔觉得自己在与一条蛇做爱，与冰雪做爱，与死者做爱——一切都是冷冰冰的，滑腻的，这感觉并不算愉快，却使他感到了同样的急迫。他伸出手扶住莱克特的腰，在自己往上顶时压住对方使自己能进入得更深，希望这么做能让这个男人温暖起来，不再冰得像具尸体。莱克特将一只手撑在他腿上，另一只手揉着自己的阴茎，因为他的动作而绷紧肌肉剧烈喘息。  
颤抖着快抵达高潮的时刻威尔支着莱克特的胳膊示意他挪开，但莱克特却继续碾着他的性器，在他耳边发出低哑的呻吟，直到他打着颤将最后一滴精液注入他体内，才压低身体再次亲吻他的嘴唇。  
吻是热的，威尔想，这一切大概都是幻觉。  
做完第二次之后，莱克特找了条毛巾递给威尔让他将自己擦拭干净。他感到困倦，不知道也不在意此刻的时间，脑袋里只有沉沉的睡意，于是他裸着身体走到莱克特的床边躺了下去，又往墙壁那一侧挪了挪，给莱克特留了点位置。  
灯光熄灭的屋子里漆黑一片，过了一会儿，他感觉到有人躺在了他身边，他听见对方的呼吸声，闻到那股腐烂霉变的味道，离他非常近。然后有一只手抚上他的脑袋，手指拨弄整理着他前额的卷发，动作很轻，柔和得令他几乎要入眠。  
“我曾经有过家庭。”那个人的声音在黑暗之中升起，同样很轻，威尔觉得自己已经陷在梦里，“那时候山上还有神庙，献祭的人们从遥远的地方赶来，没有一天是安静的。”  
声音停下来，似乎在回忆过去，隔了很久之后才再次响起。  
“我已经犯了些错误。”那个人继续说，“一场风暴要来了。这大概是唯一的机会，我不应该再留在这里。”  
威尔翻了个身，呼吸变得缓慢而均匀。

 

（六）

离圣诞节还有不到一个星期，人们开始忙着挑选圣诞树，采购冬青叶花环和吊饰，购买礼物，屯起大餐所需要的食材。  
威尔站在商店橱窗前发愣。  
他邀请了莱克特与自己共度这个圣诞节，而他不知道要准备些什么——他已经很多年都是独自在家里度过圣诞夜——抱着狗看电视，再开上一瓶杜松子酒，让电视主持人的声音一直伴他到天亮。一直以来他就像艘漂浮在海面上的孤船，找不到自己的锚在哪里，永远无法靠岸。  
但现在他感觉到安稳。自从他在那间昏暗房间里的窄床上，从沉沉的睡眠中醒来，发现有人睡在自己身边时，他就感觉到安稳。  
他有了一个锚——短暂地，古怪的，来得令他自己都无法理解。在无尽的波涛涌动的海面上那个人将他拉向了自己，他终于停泊在岸边，并且希望自己永远能停泊下来，哪怕他知道他很快就会失去这一切。  
每天傍晚回到狼阱的家中喂完狗之后威尔就会到镇上去，待在莱克特那间灯光黯淡的诊所里，看莱克特收拾东西，和他闲聊，喝茶，在他询问时告诉他关于自己的事情——从四处辗转的少年时代一直到现在，最后必定是漫长而令人窒息的吻和性，然后他们会在那张对两个人来说过于狭窄的床上共同入睡。他想他有些沉迷于此——沉迷于那具消瘦的躯体，灵活的舌头，高潮时甜蜜的收紧，汗湿的、无法再维持矜持的头发，冰冷的薄嘴唇，还有被压低了的难掩愉悦的呻吟。他觉得自己就像个不知餍足的青少年，对一个原本应该毫无吸引力的人有着难以解释的热情。  
偶尔他想再次确认莱克特的去意，当他们并肩躺在床上的时候，而莱克特会侧过脸看他，脸上有着模糊不清的神情。  
他想他没办法改变这个人的决定。

商店老板扶起眼镜隔着玻璃看向威尔，似乎在询问这个驻足已久的男人。  
威尔走进去，挑选了一支意大利红酒，又买了些面粉与鸡蛋。然后他去了趟镇中心的商场，在配饰区又站了许久，最后挑了枚金色的领带夹，让店员帮他包好，扎上缎带。  
他从来都不擅长挑选礼物，也不知道莱克特喜欢什么，甚至不知道自己这种急需做点事情的失落感是否是源自于爱——他是个独居的男人，自闭的怪胎，养六只狗，每天除了面对尸体就是面对学生和同事，他无法确认爱这个定义。  
好在圣诞节当天收到这份礼物的时候莱克特显得十分开心，他仔细地将领带夹夹在他那条勾了丝的凤尾花领带上，伸手给了威尔一个拥抱，不管温斯顿带头在他脚下吠叫，似乎在警告他别碰自己的主人。  
莱克特帮着威尔一道准备了晚餐——西红柿沙拉，腌牛肉，咸肉卷煎扇贝，奶油蘑菇汤，将厨房让给莱克特时威尔有些惊讶。  
“我只会煎鸡蛋。”他看着莱克特将芡汁倒入平底锅，小声说。  
莱克特回头笑起来，随即继续将注意力集中回手里。  
用完晚餐后莱克特将自己带的酒拿了出来。  
“最后一瓶存货。”他笑着说，“收起你那瓶，我们喝这个。”

威尔眯起眼睛，仿佛回到一个多月前的某天夜里，莱克特带着同样的酒来找他的那天晚上，酒精也带给他与那天同样的感觉。  
“你的车票，”他让酒劲将自己想问的问题推上舌尖，“是什么时候？”  
“这周末。”莱克特回答。  
“行李呢？”  
“收拾好了。”  
威尔仰进沙发靠垫里，望着对面的人，安稳和焦虑两种感受同时挤在他的脑袋里，令他胀痛。他一直想对这个话题说些什么——除了一味的询问，他必须说些什么。  
“如果你不离开的话，”他尽量放缓自己的语速，“你可以搬过来跟我住，我有空余的房间，我还知道市立医院有职位空缺。”  
然后他紧张地盯着莱克特的脸，想要看出自己的话对对方产生的影响，想要从那张平静的脸上找出些改变。他看见淡色的睫毛垂下去，他看见苦涩的、无奈的笑容，唯独没有看见自己等待的东西。  
“抱歉，威尔。”莱克特说，“你不明白，这次我不能走错。”  
威尔没有追问下去，而是喝了一大口蜜酒，让那些金色液体灼烧他的喉管，在他的内部翻滚，使他浑身发烫，意识麻痹。  
他又睡着在沙发上，就像上一次一样。

周末那天威尔将莱克特送到了车站。  
医生的行李很少——一个手拎的黑色行李箱，边缘的皮面已经擦破，铜制的把手也有些褪色。还有个小一点的行李袋，大概装了证件之类的随身物品。莱克特看起来虽然消瘦但还算精神，眼睛明亮，似乎期盼着另一个陌生城市的生活。  
告别的时候威尔凑过拥抱莱克特，像个老朋友一样。  
“等安定下来之后我会联系你。”莱克特最后对他说，“有机会你可以过来找我。”  
“好的。”威尔回答。  
回到家之后威尔打开电视，从冰箱里找出杜松子酒，给自己倒了一瓶，然后躺倒在沙发上。  
一周之后他收到了一封从路易斯安那州寄来的信，信里附上了一个陌生小镇上的新地址。  
威尔觉得这通信方法传统得有点可笑，但他将地址抄下来之后，将信塞进了抽屉底层。

报纸上有些古怪的消息——天气的异常，人群的失踪，家畜的暴动，都发生在遥远的南方。  
克劳福德将威尔正式调进了刑侦组，作为侧写师。这令他变得更加忙碌，而他们最神秘的杀手则再没有出现在人们的视野里。  
去镇上采购时威尔偶尔会路过莱克特曾经的诊所——那所房子在那之后就没有租出去过，锈迹斑斑的把手上永远挂着个待租的塑料牌，被风吹得摇摇晃晃。

  
（七）

结束了五天的出差后，威尔在周六晚上回到家里。  
路面积着松软的新雪，路边堆着以胡萝卜当鼻子的歪歪扭扭的雪人，在渐暗的、还飘着雪片的天幕下看起来像某种会立刻走动起来的巨怪——冬天的降雪一直延续到了初春，已经到了绿草抽芽的时节，全国气候却都还寒冷得反常。  
他停好车，将狗群们从后座放出来，让它们跟着自己吱吱呀呀地踩着积雪走到门口，才发现有些不对劲。  
雪地上还有另一个人的脚印，从公路边一直延伸到他家门口的台阶上。  
窗户是开着的，浅咖色的窗帘在风里飘动。  
不知道是哪只狗带头叫起来，其余的随即跟上，大声叫嚷，在昏昏暮色中此起彼伏吠成一片，哪怕威尔极力制止，他们都不愿停下。威尔只能从腰间抽出枪，希望那人已经离开自己的屋子。

风裹着破碎的雪片扫过屋檐。威尔将耳朵贴近门口，试图捕捉屋内的动静，狗群安静下来，四下只有雪飘落的簌簌声，积雪仿佛吸走了这世界上所有的杂音，只留下了他的呼吸。接着，他听见脚步的拖拽声——鞋底与木地板摩擦发出的沉滞的响动，紧接着有什么东西轰然倒下。威尔将手按在门把上，缓慢转动把手，他不确定屋子里发生了什么。

屋内没有开灯，一片幽暗，只有路灯灯光从门被打开的缝隙中浅浅地投射进去——黑暗没有因此而退让，它们乌压压地拥着地面上蜷缩着的人影，像是在保护那个人，又像要吞噬他。  
“威尔。”莱克特的声音从地面上浮起来，是摇曳的，快要熄灭的，在努力凝聚着力气，不让自己松散开来。  
威尔立刻收起枪。  
他想走上前去查看，却被浓烈的味道阻住了步伐。  
他闻到过盛夏肿胀的尸体，也闻过被烧焦的、被浸泡的各种死去的气味，但蜷在他面前脚下的那个人身上散发出的不同，除了肉体的腐烂，还有血液的甜腥，草木的枯朽，被遗忘的事物的霉变，被污水浸透的泥土与苔藓的潮湿，威尔克制着自己不往后退，屏住呼吸。  
“威尔。”那个人侧身蜷在地上，抬头看他，他的脸从黑暗中显露出来——不再是威尔认识的那张总是保持微笑的脸，它憔悴、丑陋，显得痛苦而迷茫，仿佛荒野上的游魂。黑色血液从他的眼角流淌下来，像是细细的眼泪。  
“我叫救护车。”威尔慌乱地将手探进口袋，摸索着手机。但莱克特朝他摇头，用手肘压着地面，试图坐起来，整个身体都在轻轻打颤。  
威尔往前走了两步，俯下身去扶他，他的手指碰到莱克特的肩膀，颤抖从他的指尖传递过来，还带着些其他的东西，他环住莱克特，将他从地上抱起来，踉跄着扶向沙发，将这个正在经历着不知道什么疾病发作的男人安置在沙发上。然后他转身想去把灯打开，再给莱克特倒杯水，但莱克特将手指环上他的手腕，紧紧抓住他，力气大得令他生疼。  
“威尔。”他叫着他的名字，仿佛这样就能减轻自己所承受的痛苦。  
威尔将另一只手覆上他冰凉的手指，试图以此作为宽慰。这动作似乎真的起了作用，莱克特望着他，紧绷的身体逐渐放松下来。  
“我去开灯。”等了一会儿之后，威尔说。  
他将屋子里的灯全部打开，还开了排风扇，取了个杯子装满水。他的宠物们已经从门口陆续进来，却不敢靠近客厅，只是在门廊趴着，一脸警觉地探头看沙发上的人。  
水端回来的时候莱克特睁开眼睛。  
他的额头被凌乱的发丝遮住，那张脸比威尔任何一次见到的都要苍老，褪去痛苦之后只剩下绝望。威尔将水送到他干裂发紫的嘴唇边，他抿了一口。  
“你回来了？怎么回事？”威尔等他将一杯水喝完才低声询问。  
“我犯了个错误。”莱克特叹息着说，声音依旧虚弱。  
威尔不解地看着面前的人。  
“路易斯安那只是个骗局。”莱克特继续，“大家都太希望能回到从前，以至于没人察觉到不对劲。”  
接着他自嘲地笑起来。  
他放空的目光重新凝聚，收拢在威尔的脸上。  
只有这双眼睛里的柔和的黯金色光泽让威尔感到熟悉，令他回忆起那些对谈与吻，回忆起他曾与面前这个人的亲密时刻，使他为自己最初退却的念头而自责。  
“你在生病，”威尔说，“你需要去医院。”  
“你闻到了吗？”莱克特答非所问。  
“那是什么？”  
“死亡的味道。”莱克特说，“这副皮囊我已经无法维持下去了。”  
“曾经我拥有一切，直到人们把我带来这片贫瘠的大陆。你看我现在的模样，没有人再向我奉献自己，没有人。”莱克特又低声笑起来，威尔感到不知所措。  
干涩的笑声微弱下去，莱克特伸出手，抚上他的脸颊。  
“你呢？威尔。”莱克特望着他，“我能寄希望于你吗？”  
威尔不知道该如何回答。他心里的某块地方又被紧紧揪起，令他感到酸涩。他想做点什么来缓解这种感觉，他知道这感觉是来自于莱克特的凝视，这个人的眼神里带着乞求。此刻无论莱克特跟他要什么大概他都会给他，给这个憔悴、腐朽，奄奄一息的人，因为这大概是拯救他的唯一办法。他想找回自己的锚，重新停靠下来。  
“威尔，你曾经给过我一个提议。”莱克特的声音催促着他，“我想知道它是否还有效。”  
那句话几乎就已经在威尔的唇边，他蠕动着嘴唇想要说出来，告诉莱克特他拥有自己的一切，只要他需要。他已经吐出了第一个字，然后他注意到了莱克特的脸。  
那张脸绝不是他所认识的汉尼拔·莱克特，也不是他刚刚见到的那个虚弱的人，它显得贪婪而陌生，因为尚未完全显露出来的笑容而扭曲，甚至带着些许得意。他不是这个世上的生物，在他干枯松散的外表之下是另一种快要死去的东西，极力聚拢在这具躯体里，伪装着自己，它闻起来就像这个世界上所有的腐朽，所有的死亡，所有原本应被深埋在地底的肮脏的东西。  
威尔觉得脊背发麻，词句正要从他口中溢出，他收紧喉头肌肉忍受着刺痛将它们用力咽下去。  
他回忆起一个梦，一个饥肠辘辘的梦。树林间流动着灰色薄雾，一个赤裸的女人躺在他脚下。  
“是的，我的一切都属于你。”她说。  
他回想起自己办公桌抽屉里的卷宗，回想起莱克特脸上的伤痕，回想起他那时候的模样，回想起那辆黑色面包车和物证袋里的棕色短发。  
他往后退。  
“威尔。”莱克特压低了声音叫他的名字，向他伸着手，似乎急于取悦他，从而能让他回到自己身边。  
他侧身轻易躲开。魔法消失了，现在他看清了一切。  
他想莱克特对所有猎物都是这么做的。  
他知道了自己也是他们其中一个的事实。  
“然后呢？”他停顿了一下，才向面前的人提问，“然后你会掏出我的心脏，切成片放在盘子里享用？”  
“你会感到饱足，把我扔在雪地里，再去寻找下一个目标？”  
“你会和他们偶遇，给他们名片，与他们聊天，直到他们放下戒心？”  
“威尔。”莱克特试图阻止他说下去。  
“你是谁？”他继续问。  
“并不是你想的那样，威尔，”莱克特说，“你和他们不同。”  
威尔盯着眼前这张脸，在被揭穿之后它反而变得平静而坦然。  
“我在寻找一个朋友，更确切地说，一个长久的伴侣。”威尔看见那对发紫的嘴唇抖动。  
“我已经厌倦了四处逃亡的日子。”  
威尔笑起来。  
他不明白一个人说谎时怎么能够如此泰然自若，仿佛自己也深信着这个谎言。  
他继续往后退，将手摸进夹克口袋，找到自己的手机。  
“别这样，威尔。”沙发上的那个人开始乞求。  
威尔无视了他，按下号码。  
“我无意伤害你。”那个人还在吃力地说，试图挽回败局。  
“克劳福德？”电话被接通，“你必须立刻派人来我家，我逮到他了。”  
“威尔。”  
那声音终于低了下去。它最后叫了一声他的名字，接着就熄灭了。  
他眼前的人终于无法再维系住形态，开始融化，就像个熔炉中的塑料玩具。  
威尔握紧电话，忘记了要回答克劳福德在另一头的问题，呆呆地看着面前的情形——莱克特融化了。他的四肢从袖管和裤腿中流出来，是一种黑色的柏油般的物质，他的颧骨先塌了下去，眼球随即从变形的眼眶中脱落，掉在地毯上，迅速融化成了一滩灰黄色，他的躯体渐渐消失在破旧的衣物之下。仅仅几分钟的时间。克劳福德还在电话那边提高了声音询问，但莱克特已经不见了，那套棕色西装底下原本是身体的地方只剩下看起来黏糊糊的一堆流质，流在威尔的布沙发和羊毛地毯上，一直流到他脚下。他闻到那股蒸腾的味道，比之前要浓烈数千倍，他转过身推门冲了出去，喘着气开始奔跑，想要从那气味中逃开，否则他必定会窒息而死。  
这一定是梦，他边跑边想，一个噩梦，糟糕透了。  
等醒来以后他一定要去一趟路易斯安那，找到莱克特，确认他是否安然无恙。  
他完全不明白这个梦暗示着什么，他只想快点醒过来，回到正常的世界里——在那里莱克特并非一个连环杀手，也没有人会无端端地融化消失，空气里应该是新雪的冷冽气息，他躺在自己的床上，被褥柔软，而他的狗都温顺地匐在他脚下。

他在树林里被克劳福德发现的时候已经是半夜。  
“醒醒，威尔。”克劳福德拍着他的脸颊，试图唤醒他。  
他睁开眼睛，惶恐地环视四周，然后扶着身边的树干想要站起来，却发现自己的手脚被冻得发麻，使得站立变得异常艰难。  
“发生了什么？”克劳福德问他，“你的屋子着火了，消防队正在扑灭。”  
站稳之后，他将视线越过克劳福德的肩头望向他身后，夜幕是熊熊燃烧着的红色，他听见木材被火焰吞噬时的劈啪声，有些东西在爆裂，在烈焰中挣扎，徒劳地抵抗着被焚尽的命运。  
“莱克特呢？”他问。  
“他们进去搜过了，屋子里没有人。”克劳福德担忧地将手扶在自己属下的肩膀上，“你还好吗？”  
“我不知道。”他低下头去，疑惑地盯着自己的双脚，鞋上沾着雪和淤泥，他分辨不出那上面是否有那些黑色的东西。  
“莱克特怎么了？你那个电话，说抓到了谁？”克劳福德继续问。  
“我不知道。”他摇着头，感到浑身无力，耳朵和额头发烫，“或许是个梦，我不知道。”  
有人走过来，将一条毛毯披在他身上，扶着他的手臂，将他往前推。  
“我们先送你去医院。”那人说。  
他点了点头。  
除了点头，他不知道自己还能做什么。

 

Fin.


End file.
